


Musical Energy

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys In Love, Conductor Italy, Cute, First Post, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I know something is spelled wrong I just know it, Italy is talented and Romano is proud, M/M, Mix of human and country names, Music, Oneshot, Please Don't Kill Me, Sibling Love, This was inspired by a dream, This work is to short, gay nerds, i am trash, im so sorry, please help, so very fluff, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano cant wait to see that potato bastards face when his brother comes on stage but wait was that a kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Energy

Romano's POV

Romano and Spain sat in one of many seats in the theater. They were waiting for Fili to go onstage. " what's taking so long" thought Ramano. Just then , Germany sat down next to them. " Oh that's just perfect," he thought" Potato basterd is here." Then the curtains lifted.  
At the conductors place, was Italy. Romano looked over to see Germany's reaction. " just as I thought," he said to himself as he looked at Germany's stricken and shocked face" he didnt tell him, he wanted it to be a surprise." " Suprised basterd? They let Fili conduct the crazy fast tempoed pieces because of all his energy." The other male just sat in shock and wisperd so as not to distube the music" I just didnt know he could manage anything more than a kitchen." Romano smirked and looked away. When the piece was done there was an intermission so the players could rest and see people. As Italy came over to them, Romano couldent help but notice that his brother was looking, not at him, but the German next to him. He felt a flame of jealousy but quenched it, after all, this was a big day for Fili. He didnt want to ruin it with an angry outburst. Italy went first to Germany to hug him, but Romano could have sworn he saw a kiss. Fili then preceded to hug Romano and Spain then went back to talking to the German. As Romano watched then he couldent help but hear snatches of the conversation,"... Didnt know you conducted..." "... Suprise you..." " ... Wish you would have..." Romano tried to distract himself with Spain by talking about that years tomato crop. The lights flickered, signaling the end of the intermission. Fili said good bye and went to the stage. As the music started up again, Spain took Romano's hand, gently, giving the other nation a chance to yank it away. Romano, to his own suprise, did not. As they sat there, hands intwined, the Italian looked over to the German, he almost squeekd at the Germans expression. It was so filled with love that Romano almost forgot about no yelling. How dare he look at his brother that way! But the look reminded him of how Spain somtimes looked at him when he thought he couldent see him. His rage instantly turned to somthing else, somthing softer that he couldent identify. He signed and put his head agianst the spainerd's shoulder. " we'll if thats what it will be, I'll try to support them." He thought. He looked at his brother onstage and thought of the time he had first met the German. He had hated him at first sight, hated everything about him, from how his glare sofened when he looked at Fili to how he combed his hair. But it seemed his brother loved him, and unfortunately, the German loved him back. He thought of his own relationship with Spain, how he always complained and how Spain always seemed to make the world better. He sighed again and dropped his head against Spain's shoulder and gazed at his brother on stage. "Well it could be worse," he thought " he could have fallen for Spain, then where would we be?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is too short and was inspired by a weird dream I had.


End file.
